


Wanted: The Hale Pack

by Eibhleann



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mafia AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eibhleann/pseuds/Eibhleann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они носят алое. Символ положения. Другой символ, символ стаи, хранится в тайне от общества. Но люди и полиция, они знают про красный цвет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted: The Hale Pack

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wanted: The Hale Pack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/567847) by [howshouldibegin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/howshouldibegin/pseuds/howshouldibegin). 



> seriously, the author wrote it better. more logicically.

Они носят алое. Символ положения. Другой символ, символ стаи, хранится в тайне от общества. Но люди и полиция, они знают про красный цвет. Кроваво красный. Первородный алый. Каждый член стаи носит его с гордостью. 

Большинство знает: не следует задирать людей Дерека.

Большинство.

Напряжение возрастает, когда Скотт приводит в стаю Эллисон. Арджент, которая гордо носит первородный красный стаи Хейла. Дочь полицейских Арджентов, которым достаточно малейшего повода для ареста кого-либо из них. Кейт любит превращать это в игру, считать, сколько раз именно она сумела арестовать Дерека или его помощника, Бойда. Смотреть, как долго она может удерживать его за решеткой, пока адвокаты не вытащат их.

Дерек всегда ухмыляется, когда она зовет Бойда его правой рукой. Кейт это бесит. 

Это происходит ранним утром. Кейт собрала достаточно доказательств, чтобы обвинить их всех в убийстве другой стаи.  
Несмотря на ранний час, большая часть стаи уже проснулась и оделась. Взгляд офицеров, пришедших арестовывать, цеплялся за алые брызги повсюду. Застежки брюк. Туфли. Ремни. Платья. Карманы. Адвокат и букмекер выглядят бесстрастными на общем снимке. Предполагаемая правая рука Дерека совершенно спокойна. В то время, как его девушка - наиболее беспощадный инфорсер*, что когда-либо появлялся на свет - удостоверяется, что каждый видит презрительный изгиб ее губ. Трудно не заметить вызывающий алый на ее губах. Новый боец, лучший шулер страны, продолжает раздраженно пожимать плечами. Скупщики краденного улыбаются невзирая на обстоятельства. Эти двое неотделимы. Она смотрит на него с уверенностью в каком-то тайном знании. 

Дерек в ярости. И ярость его соответствует ситуации. Его утро - его собственное, неприкасаемое время для себя, ревниво оберегаемое, драгоценное время, которое он проводит наедине со своим настоящим помощником. Он арестован в наиболее компрометирующей позе. Большинство бизнесменов можно стереть в порошок, если застукать их в такой позе: на коленях, голыми, добровольно подчиняющимися. Для Дерека это – мелочи. Каждый, чье мнение имеет значение, знает, что он трахается со своим советником, а остальным плевать на сексуальную ориентацию Хейла.

Крис Арджент милостиво разрешает Стайлзу надеть рубашку и брюки, закрепить подтяжки, но когда тот начинает играть в «Я не могу найти свои ботинки» бесцеремонно тащит за собой в участок.

С затемненной стороны зеркального стекла Кейт и Крис смотрят, как девятерых членов стаи Хейлов уводят в их камеры. Кейт практически излучает самодовольство, что заставляет Криса оставить сестре ее махинации.

Он видит, как у стола одетый с иголочки мужчина резко разговаривает с офицером.

\- Я здесь, чтобы внести залог за мистера Хейла и остальных, - говорит мужчина, ставя портфель на стол.

\- Вы хотел сказать, за мистера Хейла и мистера Уиттмора, - Маркус тянет имена. Ему скучно с тех пор, как ему запретили дразнить Дерека. – Или за кого-то еще?

\- За всех, - Денни Махилани произносит это спокойно и открывает портфель, демонстрируя стопки банкнот. Маркус сжимает челюсти в бессильной злобе и уходит оформлять бумаги.

\- Я позабочусь об этом, Маркус, - бросает Крис, подходя к столу, и обращается к Денни: - Их нельзя выпускать под залог до тех пор, пока не придут результаты анализов из лаборатории. 

Крис пристально изучает Денни, но не видит ничего красного. Странно. 

– Слишком много крови, мистер Махилани. Некоторые образцы, вероятно, будут соответствовать тем, что хранятся в базе данных.

\- Я думаю, экспертиза подтвердит, что это кровь животных, не людей, - Денни говорит с приветливой улыбкой на лице.

Крис слышит, как включается факс, выдает бумаги и как ругается Маркус. Он морщится - и улыбка Денни становится еще шире.

\- Теперь нет никаких причин удерживать моих клиентов, заместитель Арджент, - Денни резко закрывает портфель. – Как и для внесения залога.

Их выпускают. Кейт вне себя от бешенства. 

Элисон первой подходит к столу и хмурится, когда Дэнни, не особенно скрываясь, пытается всучить свой номер Крису.

\- Денни, прекрати флиртовать с моим отцом, - ворчит она.

Денни улыбается, замечая, что Крис вздрагивает, и подходит к Эллисон.

\- Прости, но у меня слабость к мужчинам постарше и в форме.

\- Подождал бы хоть месяц. Из уважения к моей матери.

\- Она не уважала нас! – протестует Скотт, поравнявшись со своей невестой и переплетая их пальцы.

Эллисон дарит ему светлую улыбку и объясняет:

\- Потому что ты всегда был парнем по неправильную сторону закона. Плюс, стая против шефа полиции. Не лучшее сочетание.

Айзек догоняет Скотта, пока Эрика и Бойд выходят более неторопливым шагом. Дежурные офицеры не могли не оценить ее очевидного шарма и красоты. Она пользуются ими так же, как опытный хирург орудует скальпелем. Джексон и Лидия выливают на происходящее шквал шуток и ехидных замечаний. Дерек и Стайлз появляются последними, Дерек идет рядом приобнимая Стайлза за талию, и прижимает его ближе к себе. Стайлз ступает бесшумно.

Кейт следует за лидером стаи Хейлов, раздраженная донельзя. Стайлз оглядывается и ухмыляется, его глаза черные. Он оборачивается и и отвешивает ей полупоклон.

\- Мисс Арджент, - произнес Стайлз вежливо.

\- Офицер Арджент, мистер Стилински, - поправляет она.

\- Моя ошибка, - произносит он мягче. – Кстати, вы были правы. У Дерека весьма талантливый рот. Впрочем, пальцами он работает гораздо искуснее.

Крису приходиться удерживать сестру, которая пытается добрать до того, кого Дерек силой пытается отвести в сторону. Абсолютно спокойный Стайлз подходит к Айзеку ближе и кладет руку ему на плечо. 

\- Как тату Айзек?

\- Чешется, - жалуется тот, недовольно передергивая плечами, но не рискуя скидывать руку Стайлза. – Знал бы, что оно будет так чесаться!

Стайлз дергает рукой и тонкая ткань его футболки, так плотно обтягивающей тело, обнажает часть спины, и Крис видит очертания второго символа Хейлов на коже Стайлза. Три черных спирали, образующие трикселион. Символ, о котором полиция знает только со слов Кейт, не раскрывающей источник своей информации.

Напряженность между Стайлзом и Кейт наталкивает Криса на мысль об истинных мотивах ее одержимости делом Хейла.  
Они вываливаются из полицейского участка, смеясь и обнимаясь. Лишь Денни оглядывается, подмигивает и ласково улыбается Крису. И только когда он доходит до двери, Крис видит их. 

Кричаще алые носки.

Было проведено внутреннее расследование и Кейт признали виновной во многих преступлениях, приписываемых стае Хейлов. 

Она бросает стул в зеркальное стекло. 

 

* инфорсер - крим., жарг. член преступной группировки, принуждающий жертву к выполнению воли главаря банды, или приведение в исполнение приговоров.


End file.
